1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens system, and more particularly to a range and focus controlling means in a zoom lens holder for use in a photographic, motion picture or television camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional zoom lens holder, it has been known to effect both a range and focus control by means of a single operating member. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,461, it is known to vary the focal length of a zoom lens by an axial movement of an actuating ring and adjust the focus thereof by a rotary movement of the actuating ring.
In order to make the whole size of a camera as compact as possible, it is desired to make the size of a zoom lens system in a motion picture camera or the like as small as possible. In the above cited prior art, the length of the zoom lens system is not changed when the focal length thereof is changed, since the front lens component of the zoom lens system is fixed at a position during the zooming operation.